fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox
Gazille, nicknamed the Iron Dragon, uses the same lost Dragon Slayer magic as Natsu does, though his magic seems to deal not with fire, but with iron. Erza says Gazille is also a Dragon Slayer. Gazille is also noted to be the most formidable of the Phantom Lord guild after Jose Pola. History Similar to how Natsu a learned his "Fire Dragon Slayer" from the dragon Igneel, Gazille learned his "Metal Dragon Slayer" from the dragon Metalicana. Both Igneel and Metalica disappeared seven years prior to the beginning of the series on July 7th in the year of 777. Personality He doesn't seem to care at all about Fairy Tail, and seems to think that Phantom Lord is a stronger and more worthwhile guild. Gazille bears his Phantom Lord symbol marked at the top off his right shoulder (note the same place were Natsu has his Fairy Tail emblem). Despite saying that he doesn't want to make friends, he tries in his own way to do so. So far he has sung an off-key solo (after chaining Mira to a wall) and not fought back when attacked by Shadow Gear or Luxus. He even protected Levi after Luxus shot a blast of Lightning at her, showing that Jet and Droy were wrong about him, and he does want to make friends with the other members of Fairy Tail. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Gazille led the attack on Fairy Tail and the large iron rods protruding through the walls of the building seem to be his handiwork. He then attacks Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and pins them to a tree, crucifixtion style, and burns the Phantom Lord symbol into their waists. Later, when Fairy Tail attacks them, Gazille first fights Elfman and easily starts to over power him. He then is interuppted when Natsu gets in the way and Gazille becomes interested in having a battle with another Dragon Slayer. Though they exchange a few blows, Natsu is forced to retreat when Makarov was enjued by Jose. After the Elemental 4 are defeated, Gazille reappears with a captured Lucy, stating that a Dragon Slayer's nose should never be doubted. He then is ordered by Jose to watch Lucy, but he pins her to the wall and starts to throw daggers at her to pass the time. As Lucy insults him, telling him that if she dies, no one in Fairy Tail would forgive him. He then decieds to test the theory and moves to kill her but Natsu comes (apparently Gazille smelled him coming so he wanted to test if Natsu could save her). Both Natsu and Gazille begin their next fight right away. At first they are equal in strength, but Gazille goes into Dragon Slayer mode and gains an upper hand; he then eats some metal to heal himself and thrashes Natsu a bit. However after seeing the Fairy Tail building crumble, and with a little help from Lucy's Stellar Spirit, Sagittarius, Natsu turns the tables and knocks Gazille straight through the Phantom Lord's building, demolishing it in half and defeating him. After the battle was over, Natsu found Gazille and question him about where he learned his Metal Dragon Slayer magic. He told Natsu about the Dragon Metalicana, and how he dissappeared on the same day that Igneel did. He then yelled at Natsu to get out of what was left of his guild. Fight Festival Arc Upon returning from saving Erza and destroying the Tower Of Paradise, Gazille is seen at the Fairy Tail guild as a new member along with Lluvia. He seems to have no remorse for destroying Fairy Tail's old building, only joining for work, saying "One Guild is as good as the next", telling Natsu he has no intention of being friends with him. When asked why Gazille joined, Lluvia Loxar stated "Gazille always seems so lonely, Lluvia couldn't bear to just leave him", but also added quickly that she doesn't like him. Master Makarov wants to use this opportunity to guide Gazille onto a more proper path in both life and magic, but he agrees when Erza suggests he be watched. Later, Gazille locks Mirajane up with his metal cuffs seemingly betraying Fairy Tail, but in actuallity, Gazille just wanted her out of the way so he could, surpriseingly sing his own song! He then surprisingly, takes a mission to teach little children how to use magic! As he leaves, Shadow Gear attacks him, minus Levi who's protesting for them to stop. As they attack him, they are joined by Luxus who shoots a lightning bolt at Levi but Gazille takes the blow and limps away to his job. They soon realize that he didn't fight back at all. As Luxus tries to take over the Guild, Gazille eats some metal and prepares to go after him but he is stopped by Fried's enchantment showing that he might be over 80 years of age. He then helps Natsu try to release Erza but as she awakes, she promptly beats them for touching her. Shortly after, Levi managed to dispell the enchantment, enabling Natsu and Gazille to enter Luxus' tournament. Later, Gazille is seen speaking to 'Master Ivan' through a form of magic resembling a shikigami and apparently intends to get revenge on Fairy Tail. Gazille later appears in the church where Natsu was fighting Luxus and saved Natsu from his 'Raging Thunder' spell. He then suggests that both he and Natsu work together to protect the guild which surprises Natsu. Magic and Abilities Metal Dragon Slayer: Like Natsu, Gazille knows "Dragon Slayer" magic, which he also learned from the dragon, Metalicana. However, his Dragon Slayer magic deals with metal instead of fire. Like Natsu, he can eat metal to regain his strength. Gazille's magic seems to deal with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm/s into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will. Those Attacks Include: *'Iron Dragon Roar:' A metal-based variation of Natsu's Salamander's Roar attack. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponents body *'Iron Dragon Club:' He transforms his arm into a large steel club, increasing punching power. *'Iron Dragon Blade:' Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm into a large steel blade. *'Iron Dragon Spear: Demon Fire wood:' He transforms his arm into a long steel spear, and rapidly stabs at the enemy multiple times. *'Iron Dragon Scales:' Gazille covers part of his body with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense Trivia *Like Natsu, Gazille may be over 80, despite how he looks, as demonstrated when he was unable to leave Fried's enchantment. *Gazille is the only Phantom Lord Guild member, minus Lluvia, who has appeared after the Phantom Lord Arc